In the related art, there is a known configuration of a vibration-damping device including a tubular first attachment member, a second attachment member that is attached to any one of a vibration generating portion and a vibration receiving portion, an elastic body that connects the first attachment member and the second attachment member with each other, and a bracket that is connected to the remaining one of the vibration generating portion and the vibration receiving portion and is press-fitted into the first attachment member. The second attachment member includes a stopper wall portion which surrounds the first attachment member from radially outside. A stopper elastic body is installed in a part facing the stopper wall portion on an outer circumferential surface of the first attachment member.
As vibration-damping devices of such a type, the following two configurations are known.
In the first configuration, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a second attachment member includes a stopper metal part (76) which has a pair of leg wall portions (82) and a ceiling portion (80) connecting upper ends of the pair of leg wall portions (82) with each other, a fitting tube metal part (74) which is bonded in a state where an outer circumferential surface is inscribed in the pair of leg wall portions (82), a tubular second attachment metal part (14) which is fitted in the fitting tube metal part (74) and in which an elastic body is connected to an inner circumferential surface. A stopper wall portion is configured to include the ceiling portion (80) and connection parts of the leg wall portions (82) with respect to the ceiling portion (80).
In the second configuration, a second attachment member is formed in a tubular shape surrounding a first attachment member throughout the entire circumference from radially outside, and a part thereof in a circumferential direction serves as the stopper wall portion.